Livejournal memes
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: Kink and Word challenges from Livejournal memes. Possibly more to be added at a later date. One shots per chapter.
1. Genma and Gaara

Kink prompt: Genma is in Suna and working with Gaara for whatever reason anon would like; he's incredibly attracted to the beautiful Kazekage and (for the kink) ridiculously turned on by the sound of his voice.

Bonus points if Genma's never been attracted to a guy before.

Edited 08/26/09 by the lovely Tangled_slinky :3

* * *

"Does there seem to be a problem with the choices, Genma?" His voice was like hot chocolate syrup being poured over cool ice cream, turning it into a puddle of goo.

_Yeah, Kazekage, I'd like nothing more than to bend you over your desk right there and fuck the shit out of you while you try to read me the dictionary aloud-- I'm sure it would do you some good to relieve the stress and well, let's face it, I've been lusting after you since the moment you said 'Welcome to Suna'._ Genma knew that really wouldn't go over well, however. "No sir, there's no problem at all." _I wonder if you could keep your composure all the way through my dick sinking in and out, or better yet I wonder if you could say the same things back to me without blushing. _

Genma halfheartedly tuned back into the conversation at hand. He had been sent to Suna on a temporary exchange assignment and had unexpectedly found himself working with the Kazekage on an almost personal basis every morning just as the sun rose. Genma shifted, discretely enhancing the slight henge he found himself having to wear to these meetings every morning. It'd be more embarrassing for anyone to find out what exactly the problem was than for him to admit that it was the first time it'd ever happened.

An image of Gaara, clothing tossed haphazardly around the room, lying outstretched on the council table popped into Genma's mind. In his fantasies Gaara was always inexperienced, waiting for Genma to teach him about the physical aspects of release. Genma's hand clenched with the thought of how stroking Gaara would feel against his palm, how his thumb would tease the tip while the other hand cupped his balls. Gaara would be helpless, clutching at Genma's shoulders, eventually moving up to grip his hair as Genma would lean down and bring just the head of Gaara's penis into his mouth, sucking slightly. His head would be thrown back in passion as he came and Genma would suck, trying to wring every drop out he could. Genma, he would cry out, tugging sharply. Genma, Genma.

"Genma?" Genma looked up into green eyes not glazed with passion.

Refusing to show how startled he was at hearing his name in Gaara's honey toned voice he saw that breakfast had arrived. Leaning back to let the waiter put his tray down, he caught the Kazekage's eye and sent him a faint smile. "Rough night last night, I'm so out of it today."

He was so not attracted to men, let alone the Kazekage of Suna. And, Genma argued with himself, he did not get fucking hard at the sound of the man ordering his fucking breakfast. Friendly relations be damned. It might be worth a war if he could just ease the built-up pressure between what he imagined would be a very pale, but taunt, pair of ass checks.

Genma studied the coconut flavored rice crepes in front of him. He'd had this dish for breakfast since the very first day, with honey drizzled on top. He looked up to locate the honey container only and froze in horror. Gaara had ordered a banana with his breakfast this morning.

Memories from last night's fantasy came flooding back. Last night he'd imagined being in a private bathhouse, Gaara talking about more political bullshit and him shoving Gaara to his knees in front of the showers. Gaara's mouth opening in obvious rage, Genma had imaged using that advantage to smack him in the face with his cock. Gaara would stare up at him, confused, mouth opened, when Genma would put the tip in and tell him to "shut up and suck it."

And then he would. Like a champ.

Like Genma's cock was water and Gaara was dying of thirst just outside Suna's walls. Those images solidified for Genma as he saw the red head open his mouth just enough to slide the tip of the banana inside. Covering the moan that escaped his mouth as an appreciation for his meal he hurriedly shoved a forkful of crepes in.

Finishing his breakfast in record time, he stood abruptly. "Sorry, gentlemen, but I need to run back to my quarters before class this morning." Waving a hand as he made his quick escape, he missed the jade eyes that narrowed at his departure.

Moments later, back in his apartments, Genma was tearing at his pants, frantic to get them down. Falling on his knees, he gripped his aching erection and started stroking it frantically.

Images flew through his head. Gaara naked on the bed 2 feet behind him that he hadn't made it to. Gaara crying out, reciting anything, even passages of accords with a voice that almost made Genma come without touching the Kazekage at all. Genma's thumb circled over his leaking tip and imagined it was Gaara's tongue. He pressed hard into the slit, rubbing the underside with this other four fingers.

Leaning backwards on the floor, he braced himself with his other hand and couldn't stop the upwards thrusting motion that he worked himself up into. It just felt better from this position; he could imagine that he was thrusting between white young thighs sitting on his lap.

Arched backwards, the thick cords of his neck bulging with the effort not to cry out, the dam finally burst and he erupted; semen flying through the air, landing in plops on the bare floor beneath. Panting, sweat running off his face, he fell forward onto all fours and noticed an eyeball staring at him from the floor.

A semen covered eyeball. Gingerly he picked it up, settling it on his palm. Wiping the eye with his thumb he wondered what would be in store for him now, as grains of sand smeared into the liquid he wiped off.


	2. Shikamaru and Ino

Kink prompt: Ino/Shikamaru, ponytail pulling

Warning: explicit material ahead.

Edited 08/26/09 by the lovely Tangled_slinky :3

* * *

"Now that's what I call blowing chunks!"

Shikamaru turned to look down the alley where Kiba had stopped, and saw Ino violently vomiting against the wall. Sighing heavily, he started towards her, making sure to stay out of the way of the vomit projecting from his blonde teammate's mouth. At least what was spewing out of her mouth now meant that she'd be quieter later.

Coming up behind her, he let one hand settle at the base of her back. He grabbed her ponytail with the other and pulled back until he was almost at the end, wrapping it up, trapping her head in his palm by her own hair. When he had her secure he waited for her convulsions to stop. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Sakura mentioned thousand year-old eggs and I just, well, I couldn't hold it back this time." Ino straighted up and then fell back onto him slightly.

Nodding in understanding, he called out to Kiba, "Ino's really sick, I'm taking her home. Don't wait for me."

At this, Ino tried to jerk away, but Shikamaru kept his hold on her hair and tugged her sharply back. "Careful, don't hurt yourself."

"But I'm not sick, I'm fine! You know what the thought of those eggs does to me if I've just eaten," She hissed up at him, trying to wiggle away only to end up rubbing her body against his.

Shikamaru clenched his hand, pulling the silken strands entwined there taunt, forcing her head back to look at him. "I'm taking you home now, Ino." The hand that had been resting on her lower back slid down over her pert behind, giving it a sharp slap, and then moved to behind her knees to lift her into his arms. "Any more questions?"

He felt her shiver slightly as wide eyes stared back. Ino shook her head negatively.

Springing up into the air, Shikamaru pulled Ino's head back, arching her spine, forcing her to breasts to jut out for his viewing pleasure.

Swiftly making his way to her apartment, he let himself in with Ino still in his arms. Not even bothering to turn on any of the lights, he made his way to her bedroom where he dropped her to her feet, hair still trapped in his hand.

"Let me go, Shikamaru!" Ino briefly struggled, but couldn't do much in the position she was in.

Turning to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room, he adjusted his grip, lifting Ino to the tips of her toes. "Strip for me, slowly." His dark eyes feasted on the view she made, strung up by his own hand.

Her hands came up, unzipped her shirt and threw it on the ground in defiance.

He pulled her hair harder, making her gasp out. "Slowly, Ino." She flushed with angry desire as she slowly ran her fingers over her chest, tugging her bindings off, freeing herself from the tight trappings.

Lowering his head, he placed a wet kiss at the crook of her neck. "Good girl." He cupped her breast with his free hand, fingers squeezing a nipple, making her moan. Shikamaru knew that her breasts were always sensitive just after her bindings had been taken off.

He alternated squeezing her nipple with small tugs of her hair, loving the breathy moans that came out of her mouth and the way her eyes narrowed with lust. With each garment and binding tape she removed, Shikamaru lowered her slowly so that when she was naked, save her mesh arm and leg bands, she was standing flat footed on the floor once more.

Teasingly he walked his fingertips to the plane of her stomach and then laid his hand flat. Pushing slightly into her skin, his hand dipped lower, inching downwards towards the gold crown of hair in between Ino's thighs. When he reached the top of the curly crown, he skimmed over to her thigh, ignoring her whine of protest. Ino opened her thighs and pressed back, rubbing her hips back and forth against the erection she'd finally noticed.

He made his way back between her legs and palmed the wetness seeping from her pussy. Smirking at what he found, he slid his fingers into her and started to pump them in and out. "Unzip my pants, Ino, and take me out of them." He roughly plunged his fingers in and out a few times while she did as he bid, her body jerking in response as he also ground his palm against her sensitive clitoris. He tugged on her hair when she didn't move fast enough.

Her nimble fingers pulled his pants' zipper down, shoving aside the fabric as best she could from behind her. Shikamaru thrust against her hands, making her job more difficult, rubbing against the fabric as she tried to pull him out. Finally she worked his boxers down, freeing him. He trapped her hands, grinding against them and her body, pumping his fingers with the movement.

Her moans were becoming louder and Shikamaru knew that Ino was primed for what he had in mind. Forcing her up against the wall, he pinned her with his body and thrust into her wet heat, moaning at how tight she always was. He lost himself in the tightness of her body, punctuating her moans with harder and harder thrusts. Each time he drove into her he noticed the dresser next to them rocking against the wall in response. Ino clamped her hands back at his hips,nails digging into them as she urged him on.

When Ino began to clench around him as she reached fulfillment, he unraveled his hand from her hair, snagging the hair band, spilling the blonde strands down her back. Burying his head into the yellow mass he gripped her hips and rammed into her a few more times, as heat raced down his shaft. Exploding inside her, he couldn't stop the movements and slowly kept thrusting his softening penis in and out, making Ino come for him again.

Letting his breath and heartbeat slow back to normal, he finally slipped out from between her thighs. Divesting himself of his clothes, he grabbed Ino's hair once more and gently walked her back onto her bed.

"My head is going to be so sore tomorrow." Ino giggled, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder.

His hand came up and played with her mane, covering them both with it before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Sakura and Sai

Kink prompt: This anon requests a Sai/Sakura where Sai dominates Sakura, please add spanking and him over-powering her.

Can either be con or non con whichever the author prefers.

Warning: explicit material ahead

* * *

"Ugly, there is something that requires further explanation; perhaps you could help me with this?"

Sakura turned around to see Sai standing in his Anbu outfit, sight that never failed to send a pleasant shiver through her body. "Sure Sai, I'm due for lunch anyway. Let's go to the cafeteria?"

"No, I would prefer to have this conversation in your office. It's of a delicate nature." Turning he left Sakura by the Nurses' Station, clearly expecting her to follow him.

Sakura turned back to the nurses that had been not so subtly eavesdropping, "I guess I'll just go see what he wants then." With a smile and a wave she followed her teammate to her office. Rounding a corner she was surprised to see him patiently waiting for her outside. Puzzled at what he needed an explanation with so soon from returning on a mission she allowed him to open the door for her and escort her inside.

Shrugging off her doctor's coat and laying it on her desk, Sakura turned to see Sai finishing a seal he had placed on the room. A little more perplexed with his actions, Sakura wondered just what was going on.

Sai moved one of the chairs in front of her desk, placing it in the center of the office and sat on it. Quietly he sat for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts.

"Sai are you hurt anyway? Did the mission succeed?" Sakura moved closer to the enigmatic male.

"Stop." Sai said pleasantly, eyes smiling that fake smile at her.

Confused Sakura paused briefly but then closed the distance between them. Reaching out to touch his cheek in concern, Sakura was startled when his hands shot up and grabbed her wrists, halting their movement completely. Surprised she looked again at the male in front of her, "Sai?"

"Take 1 large step back now." Sai commanded.

Mystified Sakura did as she was told, relieved that as she did he released her hands. Because if he tried that again she was going to have to put him through a wall or two. Eyes narrowing in exasperation, "I don't know what the heck."

"Shut up Ugly." Sai cut her off, "Recount to me the night prior to my departure."

Sensing something deeper than a simple misunderstanding was going on Sakura decided to go with it, for now. "I went out with Ino and Temari to the little bistro on 1st street and then afterwards we went to the bar down by the bridge where we usually go. They were having some kind of party that night. I remember that I got drunk, but then again so did Naruto and Sasuke. I was surprised that Naruto convinced him to make an appearance actually. Sasuke hasn't gotten out much lately. I wonder if I should try and invite him over for dinner some night..."

"This, right here, is the issue Sakura."

"He's my teammate, just as you are Sai; I will be there if he needs me, just like I would for any of you. You have no right to try to be mad at me for trying to help him." That's it, she was angry. Sai was being a stupid prick and she wasn't going to put up with this. Angrily she reached out, pointing her finger into his chest, rocking the chair a bit, "And another thing, Mr. we need to talk now, you don't OWN me!" The minute the words left her mouth Sakura knew that had been the wrong thing to say. She just stopped talking.

Sai calmly snapped the armrest off of the chair he was occupying. "Come here Sakura. I want you, of your own free will, to bend over my knees. Place your elbows on the chair cushion, with the remaining armrest against your hips.

Almost too shocked to move Sakura just stared at him like, slowly as if she were moving through quicksand her legs took her forward and she hesitantly lowered herself into place. Blood rushed to her head, this was embarrassing and worst of all, and Sai knew she got off on it. Her chest brushed against his thighs slightly, making her nipples pucker.

"Do you know why I'm going to punish you Sakura?" His voice took on a dangerously silky tone as his warm hand caressed bottom that was stuck up in the air.

"No," she stuttered, feeling a wetness gather in her eyes.

She heard the air moving as his hand left her and the before it cracked against her ass. The sharp pain made her hiss through her teeth. Her body lurked forward, pressing down on the armrest with her hips.

"Because I had to listen to dickless and the traitor taunt me the entire time I we were on the mission about how Sasuke was going to take you away from me. Now I know that's never going to happen; however you're the one that gives them that impression Sakura. And you're also the one that is going to have to make it abundantly clear who you do belong too. Is that understood? You're getting punished here because of your inaction." His hand came down again and cracked into her, emphasizing his point.

Sakura writhed; the sharp pain and sudden pleasure had her pushing back against his hand. "Not here, please."

"Yes, here, right now. There's a seal on the door, you saw me placing it. By your own admittance we have about 40 minutes and I am going to use up each and every second. Is that clear?"

Sakura gave in; Sai knew what she wanted and how she liked it. It was one of the reasons they were so good together. Besides this was downright naughty.

"Yes."

His hand smacked her bottom lightly, "Yes what?"

"Please, yes please!" Sakura gasped at the light taps he was using now. They didn't hurt in the way the larger ones had, but they reinforced the feeling it had.

Sai was relentless. He never settled into a concrete rhythm, alternating between loud smacks that didn't hurt to soft ones that stung. With ever smack she pressed down away from the hand into the arm rest, which she then rubbed against, feeling so excited. She was lost in the sensation of having no control over his actions. Her breasts bounced against his thighs, the stimulation made her arms tremble with the force of staying still. Tears streamed down her face but her moans got louder.

"Sai, please," Sakura pleaded in a breathy voice. Please, please she began to chant over and over again between each smack he landed on her.

He paused, hand hard against her still clothed bottom.

"Please, more please," she begged her ass arching in the air against his hand, begging for more contact.

Pulling up her shirt, Sai pulled her shorts and panties down to her knees. His hands were cool against her heated flesh and she felt him trace patterns in the welts on her bare cheeks. They sent shivers up her spin. He skimmed down between her legs and started pinching the flesh between, sometimes hard sometimes rolling it deliciously. She cried softly at the new torture.

"Lift your ass higher, away from the chair and spread your legs more for me," his voice left no room for disobedience.

Eager to comply she did as she was able to and was rewarded when Sai palmed her aching vagina, pressing against the tiny hard nub of flesh that had become so sensitive.

"Tell me Sakura, who owns you?" His hand left her wet neither part.

Sakura felt Sai's other hand press her upped back down on his lap and loved feeling helpless in his arms. She rubbed against his straining erection; know this turned him on as well. "You do, Sai," she moaned allowed, hoping she was right about what was coming next.

Sai started slapping her clit. Sakura grew frenzied, sobbing, her muscles straining as she thrust her ass higher in the air, her elbows were strained with the effort to not move. It felt so good; she never wanted him to stop. Sweat trickled down her face she needed him to finish soon.

"I can't hear you. Tell me how you feel about me." Sai was relentless in his orders.

Sakura shuddered at his tone of voice, "I love what you do to my body, Sai. I love the way you make me feel, your hands. I've never felt like this, ever, I swear it." She cried out, unable to stop as the pleasure was becoming too much. The heat gathered and she started babbling words to him. That she loved him, that he owned her and no one would ever take his place. That he always knew how to make her feel so good.

Eyes clenched tightly, body shaking in spasms as her orgasm over took her. Sai continued to hold her and if he hadn't she would have slumped right to the floor. Sai, with his hand cupping her vagina still, folded her body into his, cradling her as she shuddered in ecstasy. Sakura felt herself lifted, turned and was then cradled across Sai's lap basking in the burn from her chafed skin.

Resting against his broad shoulders she basked in the scent of ink. His scent. Lazily nuzzling the rough stubble at the underside of his chin Sakura whispered, "I love you."

She nipped at his chin and ran her hands down towards the bulge she was sitting on. Sai trapped her fingers against his chest, "Don't worry about me, you have 5 more minutes of break left. We will continue this when you get home tonight. Don't heal yourself either. Let me clean you up."

She basked in his care, sitting still as he wiped her face, clearing it of her tears snot that had covered her face from crying. This was why she loved him, he saw her. He always looked at her, finding her beautiful in whatever she was doing. Caring for her like she needed to be cared for. Setting her on her feet he grabbed some tissues from her desk, cleaning her gently before pulling up her clothes. Finally Sai righted her uniform before standing and kissing her lightly on the lips. "If you insist on inviting the traitor over, you may do so."

Sakura grabbed her coat off the desk and followed Sai to the door, "Would you stop by and invite him for dinner, Naruto too?"

"Invite them yourself," He swung the door open to reveal two very red males at the door, "It wasn't a silencing seal I placed on the door it was an amplifying one. Now they completely understand that when I say you are mine, I mean it. It could not be clearer."

Shell shocked Sakura stared in horror at her boys and a few nurses that had gathered around her door. Sai kissed her softly and then turned into a bunch of leaves floating in the air. One settled on her mouth right before she screamed out in rage, "SAI!"


	4. Sasuke and Hinata

Kink: Sasuke/Hinata

dubious/non-con, humiliation, poppin her cherry, forced orgasim

because she makes such delicious little sounds...

Warning: explicit material ahead

* * *

Sasuke was on top of her before she even realized he was there. Lying against a tree, face red and glistening from the tears running down her eyes, he stood straddling her body, wondering again why he was following her.

She was making an odd sort of hiccupping sound, like a child does when they've cried too much.

"You're not a very good ninja." He was only stating facts at her; her eyes shouldn't have gone that dull so fast. She hadn't realized that he'd been following her for three days until sunset last night. She'd tried to run away in the darkness, but she just wasn't that good at masking herself.

Sasuke knelt, one knee on the ground, the other pinning her legs down. He cocked his head, disappointed that she hadn't made a sound. Glaring, he saw her lips pressed tightly closed. He pressed down harder, forcing a response.

She didn't fail him. She sucked her breath in; the fragile sound sent shivers down his spine and nestled in the pool of heat gathering in his groin. It unlike any other noise he'd ever heard from the all the females he could remember in his life save one. His mother had made that sound, when she saw Sasuke standing there; right before Itachi slide the katana inside, cutting off all other sound from her permanently. He wanted to hear more.

Reverently he touched her bangs; it was soft, like his mother's hair once had been. She would have looked better with longer hair in his opinion.

Her confusion at his actions delighted him. She was unfailingly stupid and yet her subtle actions stuck a cord.

Looking deep into her eyes, he pressed he mouth to hers. She made that inhalation again, sucking his breath in unintentionally. Sasuke pulled back, analyzing her reactions. Tilting his head he dove in once more. Pressing his lips against hers, trying to get her to make the sounds he needed to hear. Not satisfied with the non-response he was getting, he decided to add more into it, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and then biting down on it. With her lip already in his mouth, she gasped right into it and Sasuke found what he was looking for. The quiet sound was wet; different and yet still the same.

He bit her lip again and again, each time in a different place, each time getting a different sound. But the same sound to his ears, they were all melting together, making him crazy. His head pounded with the lack of oxygen and still he needed more.

Prying her mouth open with his he shoved his tongue in too fast, gagging her. Hinata's hands came up to beat him on the back, but he ignored them. Until Sasuke noticed they were aiming for his back, chakra primed in her fingertips. Moving faster than she could, he caught each hand by the wrist and slammed them back against the tree trunk, forcing another cry out of her.

Not so meek after all. Sasuke smirked in approval. Manipulation her wrists into one hand his other jerked her body closer to his.

He jerked her closer by her jacket, her small statue easily manipulated. Grabbing her wrists and holding them with one hand, he tugged down the zipper. Getting stuck half way; Sasuke released her wrists and tore open her jacket, revealing the mesh shirt and bandages she had worn underneath. She amused him with her struggles to break out of his hold, when all it did was excite him more. Her soft cries went straight to his cock. Never had it felt like this.

He flicked a kunai out, to her it must have seemed like it was magic, one moment nothing and then next it was there. Sasuke was a little disappointed the way her eyes went wide with fear, but after he sliced the front of her shirt and breast bindings, he forgot all about that. Spilling forth, they were glorious, red from the binding tape cutting into the flesh. Hinata wasn't a small-breasted girl by any means. Caught up with her apply chest he almost missed the fact that she had slowly started to pull a hand free from his grasp.

Quickly solving the problem, he pulled each jacket sleeve, forcing her to cross her arms under her chest and used the overly long sleeves to tie the jacket up in the back. Letting her heaving bosom out on display, Sasuke activated his sharingan, he sight she made he never wanted to forget. Her lips were overly plump and swollen from the kissing; both her face and lips were red from the blood rushing to the surface. She struggled with each breath she took; the jacket constricted her breathing some, with each breath she took it forced her chest up and down. Her dark pink nipples were hard and wrinkled like raisins.

Rolling off of her, he switched their positions, settling against the tree, with her kneeling between his legs, putting her nipples closer to his mouth. Tempted he drew one of them into his mouth and suckled hard. Hinata let out a keening sort of sound, wanting to hear more he pinched the other one between his fingers. Delighted that her body seemed to lock up and shiver he alternated in between each, licking them, then blowing on them and finally twisting them slightly. The longer he kept this up the more she pressed into his body, wanting more, breathing in short gasps, like she had been running.

Heat rolled through Sasuke's body and he needed more, running his hand down, he unfastened her pants and started to pull them off.

"No!" Hinata threw herself backwards, trying to get away from him, ending up lying awkwardly on her back all wrapped up like she was.

Angered, Sasuke was above her in a flash, cutting her pants off with his Kunai, sharingan spinning madly. "Never tell me no, ever again."

Naked from the waist down, Sasuke sat Hinata up and pulled her over his knee. The first crack of his palm against her pale flesh inflicted an unexpected feeling in him. He liked the way she tried to defy him. Viewing her sideways he was able to see the way her mouth opened when she cried out. Her kiss-swollen mouth opened slightly with each cry and her body heaved forward from the pressure of his hits on her rear, turning it tomato red, his favorite color. She was fully sobbing now, lying against him, hind end exposed to the world and getting spanked like an errant child. Sasuke's cock was so hard he thought he would burst in his pants.

Unable to bear being constricted any longer, he stopped spanking Hinata to release himself from his clothing. His dark red member sprung out of his clothing, harder than Sasuke thought he'd ever been in his life. It was going to feel so good he just knew it.

He found her wet for him and plunged his fingers in, twisting and pumping them in and out slowly. She was tight around his fingers, he groaned in anticipation of how tight she would be surrounding him while he fucked her. Every movement she made, rubbed against him, brought him closer to what he wanted

Lifting her up, he sat her on his thighs, his hard dick brushing the soft skin between her legs. She tried to kick at him, in a last attempt before the inevitable to gain some leverage to run, but he held tight. Positioned, he plunged up into in one swift stroke, making Hinata's body bow and shudder. This time when she cried out Sasuke had to hold on tightly in an effort not to lose control right then and there. That was the sound; he knew that he'd never forget her voice now. Satisfaction spread into a side smirk, that no other man had ever touched her and now no other man than him would.

He kissed her shoulder, but never stopped his movements. He found the tiny spot he'd been rubbing against earlier that made her so receptive of his touch. Pressing down and up, he experimented touching her. All he had to do was listen to her breathing to know what she liked. He rolled the wet flesh between his fingers, she cried out loudly. Sasuke rolled it round and tugged on it at the same time. Hinata's cries of pleasure filled the forest; they were getting as frantic as her movements were. She was pressing her body up towards his hand and the more he pressed down the hard she tried to press up.

Unhappy with the angle he was, he shoved her to the ground, on her knees, getting behind her and shoving right back in. Without her hands to hold her upper body up, Hinata's face rubbed against the ground, Sasuke's gripping her thighs, ramming into her. He could see blood on his dick every time he came out of Hinata, groaning he pressed deep into the wet heat of the dark haired girl. Unable to hold back any longer he came, shuddering into her body. He pumped a few more times before pulling out, holding her still while he caught his breath.

A wicked smile crossed his face. His summon snake slide down his arm, wrapped around his waist and sunk into the girl, writhing and rolling inside of her. Hinata cried out at the strange sensation of whatever was wiggling inside her while Sasuke laughed, rolling her over to play with the apex of her legs.

"I'm never letting you go." He just loved the way her eyes widen at this statement, while more of his summons crawled over her cooling flesh. "When we get to the next large town, I will take you to a doctor to heal you. I'm sure I will have no problem appropriating his techniques. And then every time we do this you can be a virgin for me all over again. I can't wait." He stared at her like a little kind in a candy shop while a slender black asp flicked its forked tongue, tasting her tears.


	5. Week 54 need

_**Week #54 -- need**_  
Title: Hot water bottles and painkillers  
Rating: pg  
Pairings/Characters: Kakashi/Sakura  
Warnings: fluff  
Word Count: 300 exactly

*Came in 2nd place in the Naruto_Contest meme with this story* Thanks everyone!!

* * *

Sakura's mouth trembled. Another wave of pain raced through her body as she lay curled on her side, shivering in discomfort. Sakura hugged her blanket tighter. It would have to be tonight of all nights to have a bad case of the cramps, she thought, cross. After a unusually long day at the hospital, she was nearly depleted of chakra. Other medics got to travel with their teams when sent out on A class missions, Sakura reflected unhappily. I get to wait behind in the emergency ward, not knowing if the next bodies to pass through would be my team or not.

I can't have it both ways, she told herself, even if I want it too. Being the best meant that she was needed more at the hospital than going out on missions.

Wearily she wiped her hair back from her face, the sweat making it lay flat off her forehead. Sakura blinked away tears as another jolt of pain hit her. They should have been home already.

The bed dipped as another body joined hers, the warm body cuddling into hers. Kakashi's hand slid along her abdomen and the heat from both sides made her body relax.

Shifting Sakura quickly determined that he had no fatal wounds that needed to be healed. Kakashi only suffered from the usual exhaustion that would be taken care of after a good nights sleep.

"What about the others?" She inquired.

"Everyone made it back in one piece, even Naruto." His breath tickled her ear, sending shivers down her body.

Sakura sighed with contentment as she finally eased her irritated muscles and bloated stomach.

"Why didn't you just heal yourself earlier silly?" He continued, taking her earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it lightly.

"I needed to make sure, just in case."


End file.
